Te Tsukazu No Sekai
by PogoPop
Summary: Todo habia pasado tan rapido y temia en olviar quien era para pasar a convertirse en el juguete de un sucio pirata. FINAL.
1. Chapter 1

En la cubierta de un gran buque pirata, se encontraba, en el timón, su capitán. Dirigiendo al navío, lejos de la aldea que acababa de saquear, y de la que había sacado una gran fortuna. Tenía una sonrisa ladina en el rostro que causaba tanto miedo en los demás, como sus ojos verdes carentes de sentimientos. Su rostro algo manchado y su pelo rubio despeinado contrastaban perfectamente con su camisa blanca de holanes, algo abierta, sus muchos cinturones, sus botas y su imponente abrigo rojo sobre puesto por los hombros junto con el sombrero, que reposaba en su cabeza, para demostrar a todos quien era el capitán del barco.  
Sentía la agradable brisa marina golpeándole en el rostro, el clima era perfecto. Cerró los ojos y se relajo unos momentos, hasta que llegase uno de sus hombres a arruinarle el momento.

-¿Qué hacemos con el prisionero, capitán?-Arthur no le dijo nada por haber interrumpido su estado de relajación, puesto que le había recordado su agradable premio que había sacado de aquella aldea. Que por unos instantes había dejado sin cuidado.

-Yo me encargo.-Su sonrisa se amplió al momento de dejar el timón y bajar hasta donde se encontraba la celda. Imponente a su paso, abrió la vieja puerta de madera, haciendo que rechinara un poco y dejase entrar luz al pequeño cuarto, que no tenía grandes cosas, solo cadenas y unas cuantas cajas apiladas por toda la habitación. Camino firme hasta el otro, que se encontraba encadenado contra la pared, con ambas manos por sobre su cabeza y de rodillas en el piso.

El japonés apenas si alzo la vista cuando escucho a alguien entrar, y automáticamente la volvió a bajar. Se volvió a quedar inerte. Por fin miraba a alguien desde el saqueo de su aldea, solo que, también se trababa de un pirata. El mismo que le había arrebatado de su familia y obligarle a irse con ellos. No recordaba haber hecho algo malo para merecer lo que le estaba sucediendo en ese momento, era una buena persona. Y ahora se encontraba a bordo de un navío pirata, solo él y su maltratado kimono azul. Intento hacerse para atrás inútilmente, ya que la pared le impedía, cuando el inglés se puso en cuclillas frente a él y le tomo de la barbilla, obligando a mirarle. Solo hay pudo notar la sonrisa de autoridad y prepotencia que tenia el otro. Y sintió miedo.

* * *

_¿Reviews?:3_


	2. Chapter 2

El inglés observaba el temor del otro reflejado en sus ojos y se regodeaba internamente. Sonriendo exageradamente con el ceño fruncido. Parecía un maniático. Arthur observo detalladamente a Kiku, separándose un poco para observar su cuerpo también, porque el kimono no le dejaba mucho a la imaginación. El japonés solo estaba nervioso y seguía con la mirada la cara del otro, sin saber que hacer o que haría con él.

-¿Seguro que no eres mujer?-El capitán hablo por primera vez desde que entro a aquella celda. Tenía una ceja alzada y una sonrisa burlona.-Te ves tan delicado y hermoso. Y tus facciones son tan finas.-Con cada palabra se pavoneaba de la situación del otro. Acariciándole el rostro con una mano, mientras Japón solo se asqueaba por dentro, temeroso de expresar algo. Se había indignado por el comentario del otro, pero no quería decir nada. Inglaterra se impaciento y rodo los ojos, quitando la sonrisa y frunciendo el ceño. Metió una mano dentro del kimono, llegando hasta sus partes nobles. Kiku no esperaba eso, abrió los ojos y se sonrojo, soltando un suspiro involuntariamente, era algo que no le había pasado, miro con desprecio al inglés, que volvía a sonreír y tomarle del rostro, retirando su mano.-No, no lo eres.-Y le beso apegándolo totalmente a la pared.

El inglés se apegaba mas a Japón con cada forsajeo que hacia este ultimo. Abriendo las piernas de Japón y empujándolo más contra la pared, el asiático había terminado sentado en su regazo, incapaz de defenderse siquiera, sus manos seguían esposadas y se lastimaba mas con cada movimiento brusco que le hacía hacer el otro. Cuando por fin se separaron, Inglaterra lo siguió mirando con superioridad, pero Kiku le miro con odio y le escupió en la mejilla.

-¡A-Aléjate!-Le grito, casi sin aire, con dificultad. Mientras se removía mas, provocando esto que excitara más al pirata.-Estas loco.-Volvió a insultarle. Pero, claro, Arthur era el capitán del barco, y no iba a dejar que nadie le hablara así, y menos un prisionero, así que le abofeteo en la mejilla. Haciendo que la cabeza de Kiku se hiciera bruscamente hacia el lado del golpe.  
Y se quedo hay, el japonés no quería volver a ver a ese sucio pirata, pero su deseo no se cumplió, porque el anglosajón lo volvió a tomar de la barbilla para besarle igual que antes. Debes en cuando, el asiático soltaba gemidos, ya sean de dolor o por la reacción involuntaria de su cuerpo, ciertamente, al inglés no le importaba. Solo quería escucharlo.  
El pirata se separo y volvió a introducir su mano en la ropa del otro, agrandando su sonrisa.

-Que rápido te pones ¿Nunca has estado con nadie, verdad?-Pregunto cínicamente mientras retiraba su mano. Y se acercaba al azabache lamiéndole la mejilla. Reclamando lo que seria suyo ahora. Nadie había tocado al japonés, solo él lo había escuchado gemir y suspirar, aunque fuera contra su voluntad. Le volvió a besar y pero esta vez el asiático no hizo nada. Inglaterra hacia reaccionar su cuerpo involuntariamente, pero él no quería eso, el quería que Kiku reaccionara por el mismo. Así que se separo. El asiático se limito a quedar inmóvil, con la vista perdida.-Te daré un trato especial.-Fue lo ultimo que menciono el británico antes de salir de levantarse y salir de la habitación. Volviéndolo a sumir en la obscuridad.  
Japón permaneció igual, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Igual de destrozado, solo que ahora se sentía más humillado y sucio. Se había convertido en la mascota de un pirata, o peor aún, en su juguete. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas. Lamentándose de todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

Horas después, un hombre llego a darle una bandeja de comida. Parecía que querían burlarse de él, porque, aunque hubiera querido comer, no podía, tenía las manos esposadas por sobre su cabeza. Sucios piratas.

Kiku había perdido la noción del tiempo, divagando sobre lo que le haría aquel pirata, temiendo lo peor e imaginando cosas horribles solo para el deleite del otro. Solo supo que había anochecido cuando su puerta nuevamente se abrió. Pero esta vez no era Kirkland, era otro sujeto, tenía una sonrisa idiota y sádica en la cara con una gran hacha en su espalda. Tomo su arma y apunto al prisionero, y corto las esposas que le reprendían.

-El capitán quiere verte.-Informo y lo agarro fuerte de un brazo, casi arrastrándolo por todo el barco, hasta llegar a otro cuarto. Abrió abruptamente la puerta y lanzo al pelinegro dentro. Este, por la fuerza de cómo lo arrojaron, callo, y no se molesto en pararse. Desde ahí pudo observar que no había nadie en ese cuarto, aparte de él. De pronto escucho como cerraban la puerta y volvía a quedar solo. Paso sus ojos por toda la habitación.

Era grande, muy grande a comparación de donde estaba, muy bonita y decorada con finos detalles dorados, predominando el rojo en todo, en especial en la amplia y lujosa cama. Seguro todo era saqueado de otras aldeas, como la suya. Tenía mapas y brújulas por doquier, muchos apuntes y compases. Si, era el capitán. Después de aproximadamente una hora, donde el japonés agradecía cada minuto de pasar sin ese pirata, Arthur Kirkland por fin entro en la habitación…

* * *

_¿Reviews~?:3_

La idea la saqe de un rol qe hago con Tedy 3 Y me espero a tener 4 o 5 reviews para continuar, siento que es como un numero promedio:DU


	3. Chapter 3

Pasaron un par de horas, más o menos creía el japonés, no se miraba un reloj a la mano en aquella habitación y no estaba dispuesto a ponerse a esculcar para encontrar uno. Se había sentado en la cama ya que no había otro lugar, aunque le daba miedo. No sabía las cosas que podían pasarle en ese mueble desde aquel momento. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar el rechinido de la puerta. Alguien estaba entrando.

El capitán del barco entro con una expresión neutra, pero lo gélida de su mirada hacia que pareciera aterrador. Pero esa expresión se desvaneció apenas y entro. Con un scone en la boca, observo al japonés y se noto un deje de sorpresa en sus ojos. Al aparecer, el británico había olvidado la estancia de Japón en su cuarto. Dio media vuelta y salió.

-Qué alivio…-Suspiro el japonés que había aguantado al respiración cuando estaba el otro, pero no duro mucho, porque segundos después, Arthur volvía a ser presencia en la habitación. Pero esta vez, con una bandeja de comida en las manos, se acerco hasta el otro y se coloco de frente.

-Debes estar hambriento. -Sonrió, dejándola sobre la cama y tomándole de la barbilla haciendo ademan de besarle, pero el japonés se retracto e hizo que una sonora risa saliera de los labios del europeo, que se encogió de hombros y se giro, dándole la espalda y acercándose a un escritorio con varios papeles y mapas, poniéndose a trazar rutas y hacer planes.

El japonés lo observo en silencio, temeroso de hacer cualquier ruido, entre más tiempo pasara el británico entretenido con otro cosa, era mejor. Menos tiempo de abusar del él. Pero termino. Arthur se levanto de su silla, guardando las herramientas que utilizo en un cajón y se acerco al japonés, de nuevo.

-No has comido nada…-Murmuro y tomo una cucharada de comida para acercársela en la boca.-No la he hecho yo, a si que no te preocupes por eso.-Lo… ¿Consoló? Japón hubiese reído de eso de estar en una situación más confortable, pero lo único que hizo, fue tragar saliva amargamente, temeroso de lo que le fuera a pasar. Inglaterra decidió dejar la cuchara de lado, sabía que el otro no comería. El inglés se levanto y rodeo la cama donde estaba sentado el pelinegro y se acostó a su lado.- ¿Cómo te llamas?-

El japonés permaneció en silencio unos momentos, no quería contestar, pero tenía miedo de no hacerlo.-…K-Kiku Honda…-Le temblaba la voz y se notaba el miedo en sus palabras, lo que hizo que Arthur se sintiera… Extraño.

-Yo soy Arthur Kirkland.-Le extendió la mano.- Capitán de este barco.-Alardeo burlón y volvió a bajar su mano.- Y bien, Kiku ¿De dónde eres? No me fijo en que aldea saqueo, no si es una pequeña e insignificante.-No pretendía burlarse del otro con sus palabras, simplemente, así era él.

-Japón…-Contesto rápido y sin dar más vueltas. Se había ofendido por el insulto del otro, pero no lo expreso, ni siquiera expresaba el miedo en su mirada, solo en sus palabras.

-¿Japón?-Repitió el otro incrédulo y soltó una pequeña risa.- ¿Todos los asiáticos se parecen? Creíamos que estábamos en China.-Y se quedo pensativo unos momentos, formulando su siguiente pregunta.- ¿Tienes hermanos?-Esta vez, Kiku si frunció el ceño y no se aguanto la indignación.

-Uno, ese que golpeaste para llevarme contigo.-Inglaterra se sorprendió de la respuesta del otro, pero no borro su sonrisa.

-No puedes culparme por querer algo tan hermoso como tu.-Y estiro su brazo para acariciarle el rostro al japonés lo suficiente hasta que este se retractara completamente sonrojado, dejando la mano de Arthur en el aire.

El británico se levanto de improviso y volvió a rodear la cama para ponerse frente al japonés, lo miro y saco algo de un cajón que Japón no pudo identificar.-No te muevas.-Le ordeno y acerco un pequeño algodón a la cara del japonés, aunque el asiático se hiso para atrás, el rubio lo tomo del rostro y le limpio una pequeña herida, que le había hecho, con alcohol.-Ya esta.-Y lo soltó para retirarse nuevamente.

-G-Gracias…-A pesar de que la herida se la hubiera hecho el otro, le habían enseñado a agradecer por las cosas buenas que hicieran por él.

El rubio solo sonrió y le dio la espalda para comenzar a quitarse su saco rojo y colgarlo en un gancho que estaba por ahí. Seguido se desabrocho su camisa y se quito las botas. Y Japón se puso nervioso y temeroso de nuevo, lo poco que se había relajado se esfumo completamente. Apretó las sabanas entre sus manos. Ya iba a ser utilizado.

-Ya es hora…-Comenzó a hablar el inglés, que se acerco al japonés, para quedar a centímetros de su cara, con una sonrisa de superioridad.-De dormir.-Y se alejo para irse del otro lado de la cama y meterse bajo las cobijas. Kiku no termino de asimilar lo que pasaba, pero imito al otro, alejándose lo más que pudo y tapándose casi completamente. ¿No le iba a hacer nada?

Inglaterra le dio su espacio y se volteo, dándole la espalda también. No sabía muy bien porque, pero sentía que sería mejor si Kiku accedía a hacerlo con él, que forzándolo. Simplemente, le llamo la atención. Se miraba tan frágil y delicado que le daría al japonés una semana para que el mismo se entregara al inglés. Comenzando desde…-Buenas noches.-Ahora.

* * *

_¿Reviews~?:3_

Siento haber tardado pero... No me llegaba la inspiracion ni los reviews (?)


	4. Chapter 4

El japonés comenzó a removerse en la cama cuando la tenue luz del sol le dio en la cara. No abrió los ojos. -Mmh ¿qué hora es…?-Pregunto al aire. No recordaba nada aun. Para él, todavía estaba en su casa, acostado en su cama.

-La hora de despertar, amor~-Le respondió una suave voz que hizo que Kiku abriera los ojos, increíblemente abiertos. Ya empezaba a recordar todo de nuevo, el saqueo, el secuestro y el porqué estaba en la misma cama que un sucio pirata que lo miraba fijamente, con una sonrisa, a centímetros de su cara. Reacciono a esto último y quiso alejarse, pero unas manos que sujetaban su cintura se lo impidieron por unos segundos.- ¿Como dormiste~?-El asiático taro en contestar. Recuperándose del shock de haber despertado con un potencial violador, intacto.

-¿B-Bien…?-Estaba asustado. Le daba miedo cualquier equivocación. Aun no sabía que tenía planeado para él, ni el porqué se estaba tardado tanto en hacerlo.-Pero hubiera dormido mejor en mi cama…-Musito para el mismo, con la mirada agachada y los ojos acuosos. Arthur se percato de esto y lo soltó. Incorporadnos en la cama. Retirándose la sabana, dejando su desnudo y pálido torso al descubierto mientras se levantaba.

-Me alegro.-Se coloco los pantalones al tiempo que le respondía, sin voltear a verle. Pero lo hizo, para dedicarle una sonrisa que hizo estremecer a Kiku. El ingles termino de vestirse en silencio. El no hablo y Japón tampoco. EL pelinegro solo permaneció sentado en la cama. Observando de reojo al otro. Cada acción. ¿Cómo había llegado a eso? El silencio prosiguió, hasta que el rubio decidió romperlo.

-Voy a salir.-Anuncio mientras tomaba su gran abrigo rojo y se lo colocaba. -Después de todo, soy el capitán de este navío y esos inútiles no harán nada sin que yo los mande.-Kiku no sabía porque le explicaba eso. Nunca dudo del poder del otro. -Después te traeré el desayuno. Todos comen en el mismo lugar, pero no me gustaría que convivieras con esas ratas.-Se acerco al otro, con el abrigo ya bien colocado sobre sus hombros. El japonés soltó una ligera risa. Arthur estaba siendo tan educado y bueno con él, que definitivamente no podía ser el mismo hombre que lo había sacado de su casa con una sed de sangre y unos ojos que brillaban de lujuria. No, no podía.

-G-Gracias…Arthur-san…-Musito débilmente cuando el otro estaba muy cerca de él. Se alejo un poco.

-¿San?-Inquirió extrañado. Nunca había escuchado. Alzo los hombros y rodo los ojos. Después de todo. No importaba. Le revolvió el pelo al japonés que emitió un pequeño chillido de sorpresa y el británico solo rio, dejándolo y acercándose a la puerta.-Y recuerda. Allá afuera… Soy el capitán Kirkland.-Dijo con voz autoritaria y la misma mirada seria y carente de sentimientos antes de salir, dando un portazo. El asiático se encogió de hombros y apretó la sabana entre sus manos. Volvía a sentirse asustado.

Pasaron horas desde que el capitán había dejado solo al japonés y este último no sabía si sentirse aliviado de estar solo o, al contrarió, asustado de no tener a nadie con él. Pudiendo entrar cualquier pirata y aprovecharse de la situación. Empezó a escuchar dos voces tras la puerta. Poniendo un poco más de atención, logro escuchar que alguien le estaba gritando a otra persona. Llamándole de todo al parecer porque… ¿No había limpiado bien una mancha? Y, si Kiku no se equivocaba, era la voz de Arthur. Que segundos después, entro con una bandeja en las manos y una sonrisa en su cara.

-Te traje el desayuno. Disculpa la tardanza.-Se acerco al otro, mientras se disculpaba y dejaba la bandeja en la misma mesa a lado de la cama. Se sentó frente de él en una vieja silla de madera que se encontraba cerca. Y lo miro curioso.  
Durativamente, el japonés tomo el cubierto y agarro un poco de comida. Ciertamente no comería. Pero moría de hambre y eso se miraba…

-Delicioso.-Exclamo al dar el primer bocado. Gustoso. El ingles rio y luego torció la boca.

-Sí, lástima que no lo hice yo…-El bastardo francés siempre le había superado en la comida. Era una rana que cocinaba bien. Pero solo en eso. Arthur estaba seguro que podía competir y ganarle en cualquier otra cosa.

-¿No comerá, usted?-Pregunto débilmente, mirándole a los ojos. El rubio se sorprendió de eso. No lo esperaba. Tenía ganas de abrazarlo, pero solo negó con la cabeza.

-No, no tengo hambre.-El otro se extraño y ladeo al cabeza un poco. Luego torció la boca un poco, en forma de puchero.

-¡P-pero necesitas comer!-Era un pirata. Ocupaba comer para estar sano para violar gente, ¿no? Además, la mayoría de los marineros se iban a la piratería para poder comer 3 veces al día a bordo de un barco. Le tendió el cubierto, con un poco de comida, para que el ingles la tomara y comiera él solo. Pero en vez de eso, Arthur solo tomo la comida del cubierto, con la boca. De tal manera que, prácticamente, el japonés le estuviese dando de comer en la boca. Inmediatamente Kiku se sonroso cuando noto la sonrisa de satisfacción del otro.

-Gracias, Kiku.-Y le ínsito a que volviera a hacerlo. Japón no tuvo ningún inconveniente, así que siguió haciéndolo. Riendo junto con el otro, pero más tímidamente. Formando una divertida escena que no duraría mucho…

* * *

¿Reviews~?:3

Siento haber tardado de nuevo pero, amm... No me llegaba la inspiración ni como continuarlo ;^; Y siento que este capitulo no es muy genial que digamos. Solo para que sepan que segire este fic y no lo dejare parado:D Ademas, que hay muchos fics AsaKiku ahora y estan genialmente tristes y llenos de giripan D': Son tan tragicos y geniales qe me gustaria qe tuvieran un final feliz y mucho lemon ;u; (?) En fin, creo qe eso es todoC:


	5. Chapter 5

Los días pasaron más tranquilos a borde del navío del capitán Kirkland. Kiku fue poco a poco abriéndose más a Arthur, que lo trataba con amabilidad todo el tiempo, ganándose el cariño del japonés. Estando casi todo el día con él, sin intentar hacer nada. Y esto Kiku lo agradecía internamente, que fue tomándole confianza y hasta iniciaba conversaciones él, hablándole de tú. Pero el europeo se dio cuenta de que, todo el tiempo que llevaba el japonés en el barco, no había salido de su habitación, así que un día se decidió a sacarlo.

-Vamos Kiku, se que te gustara estar fuera… Es una hermosa vista.-Era como el decimo intento del capitán por sacar al otro. Tenía una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro y una gota corriendo por su cabeza mientras jalaba un poco del kimono de Kiku.

-¡N-No! Y si… ¿Tus hombres me hacen algo?-Se alzo de hombros el pelinegro, ladeando la cabeza. No quería salir a cubierta con una decena de hombres que no habían visto o tocado a una mujer en un largo periodo de tiempo.

-Los mato.-Arthur respondió simplemente con una sonrisa confiada en el rostro. Kiku se sorprendió, pero se dejo llevar afuera por el otro. ¿Quién podía negarse con ese argumento? Siguió al mayor fuera de su cuarto. Viendo al piso. Pero el otro le tomo de la barbilla, haciendo que subiera la vista y quedo maravillado del paisaje. El esperaba un sucio barco lleno de hombres feos y musculosos, peleando o tomando. Pero no había nada de eso. Por lo menos no en ese barco. En cambio, el barco del capitán Kirkland estaba en completo orden. Limpio y con sus hombres trabajando. Que solo volteaban a verle, se sorprendían y volvían a lo que hacían bajo la amenazante mirada del rubio.

-Oh!-Kiku exclamo al ver todo el barco, con un hermoso fondo del gran mar azul.

-¿Sorprendido, verdad?-El capitán le paso un brazo por los hombres al pelinegro, que se cohibió y sonrojo al momento de asentir. Empezó a caminar, haciendo que le otro hiciera lo mismo, hasta llegar al borde y contemplar el océano.

-E-Es hermoso, Arthur-san…-Dijo el asiático, perdiendo su vista y su mente en la profundidad del océano. Nunca le había prestado tanta atención, a pesar de que podía verlo todos los días en su antigua aldea. Pero era distinto estando sobre él. Dejando que te meciera y te llevara a donde quisiera.

-Lose… Y te negabas a verlo.- Después de eso, no dijeron nada. Solo se quedaron en un silencio cómodo mientras disfrutaban del momento. Eso hasta que el pelinegro regreso a la habitación, ya después de anochecer, y Arthur se quedaba con su cocinero bebiendo ron en la cubierta. Todo normal, si no fuera porque Arthur se había pasado de beber y había terminado, "ligeramente", ebrio.

Llego a su habitación tambaleándose un poco y entro. Espero hasta acostumbrarse a la obscuridad del cuarto, pero servía que una pequeña ventana iluminaba, con luz de luna, el cuarto. Noto la silueta del pelinegro durmiendo y se acerco. Poniéndose sobre de él y tomándole de las muñecas. El japonés reacciono rápidamente y comenzó a removerse y forsajear.

-A-Arthur-san… ¡Detente!-Grito desesperado, notando como el otro estaba actuando de manera rara. Como él pensó que seria desde un principio. Quien estaba sobre él, tratando de desvestirlo, no podía ser el mismo hombre amable y bueno que hasta hace unas cuantas horas, le había enseñado algo tan hermoso como el mar. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas por la decepción y miedo que sentía ahora del capitán Kirkland.

Arthur, dándose cuenta de esto, entro en sí y soltó al japonés. Quitándose rápidamente, sorprendido. Se le quedo viendo unos instantes y salió de la habitación. No regreso en todo lo que quedaba de noche, ni a la mañana siguiente. Volvió hasta el atardecer, y Kiku le esperaba temeroso.

-K-Kiku… Yo lo siento, en verdad. N-No sabía que pesaba y… Y solo me deje llevar.-Miro al japonés. Se notaba tenso y asustado hasta el otro lado de la habitación. Arthur sentía que toda la confianza que había logrado con el otro, la había perdido con el incidente de anoche. Solo quería darse un tiro al notar que había echo sufrir demasiado al otro. No podía soportarlo.

-Está bien, Arthur-san. Le creo.-Y sonrió débilmente al otro. El británico se sorprendió pero eso le hacía inmensamente feliz y se acerco a abrazar al otro. El pelinegro sintió como el otro rodeaba sus hombros con sus brazos, y tímidamente coloco sus manos en la ancha espalda del otro. Recargando su frente en su hombro. Y así se quedaron un tiempo.

Se separaron ligeramente de aquel abrazo y Arthur volteo hacia abajo, para mirar a Kiku que le miraba sorprendido. Gacho su cabeza y la ladeo, para intentar besarle. Apenas sintió como rozaba sus labios con los del asiático, sintió que este se separaba bruscamente. Sonrojado y nervioso.

-¿Q-Que pasa, Kiku?-

-A-Arthur, yo no puedo…-Iba a seguir hablando, pero el europeo le había tomado bruscamente por los hombros.

-Kiku, si… Si lo hacemos, yo… Te regresare a tu aldea.-Sentencio serio, dejando formar un silencio. No quería forzarlo, pero él sabia que el otro no accedería por sí solo y, tal vez, solo tal vez, de esa manera, haciéndolo, Kiku se quedaría con el por su propia voluntad. O simplemente, Arthur sabría que el asiático nunca fue feliz en ese lugar y deseaba volver.-Cambie la ruta y estamos a un día de distancia, aproximadamente, de tu aldea…-Kiku lo miro sorprendido, retrocediendo de a poco. Muchas cosas pasaron por su mente. Volver a su aldea, a cambio de eso… Ser libre.

-Está bien. Lo hare.-

* * *

¿Reviews~?:3

Chan chan chan~ Continue mas rapido qe la ultima vez porqe, tenai inspiracion y los reviews llegaron rapido:D Me siento realizada~ Y es genial ouo Nose como escribir el sigiente cap. ¿Sugerencias?:3 


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur sonrió con la respuesta que le dio el japonés. No esperaba nada menos. Aunque, si decía que no, seguiría intentandolo como hasta ahora. Comenzó a avanzar lentamente y con una sonrisa de medio lado. -Hagámoslo.- Ordeno mientras se detenía. Justo a escasos centímetros del otro. Llevo una mano a la barbilla del japonés y le alzo el rostro, que momentos antes el japonés volteaba al piso. Acerco su rostro y rozo sus labios con los del menor, para finalmente, juntarlos en un beso. Rodeando sus caderas con sus brazos, acortando toda distancia que los separaba. Apegandolo mas, estrechando fuertemente su espalda. Quería sentirlo como quiso desde el primer momento en que lo vio. A lo mejor, la manera de haberlo traído con él y besarle como ahorita, no había sido la correcta. Pero era un pirata. ¿Cuando un pirata había echo las formas correctas para lograr sus propósitos?

El asiático tardo en captar todo lo que habia pasado y como rápidamente estaba siendo besado y abrazado por el capitán del navío. No se resistió y hasta intento corresponderlo. Torpemente. Después de todo, el había aceptado ese trato y era su deber cumplirlo. Salvaría algo de su orgullo para regresar con el a su aldea. No era la mejor manera, pero tampoco trataba con la gente mas correcta del mundo. Así que no tenia opción. Pero eso no le impidió disfrutar cada toque, cada caricia. Sentía las manos del ingles deslizarse por su espalda. Capto que el todavía las suyas pegadas a su cuerpo. Empezaron a temblarle conforme las alzaba y las llevaba al saco del pirata. Aferrandose a cuello de este. Empezó a deslizarlas hacia arriba, para por fin rodear el cuello del rubio. Se aferro fuertemente a el cuando Arthur decidió profundizar el beso, a pesar de la inexperiencia del menor. Le enternecía de sobremanera el como intentaba copiar sus movimientos.

Ambos se separaron cuando se quedaron sin aire. El de pelo negro respiraba fuertemete, agitado y sonrojado. Volteo para arriba y se topo con una mirada del de ojos verdes que lo hizo voltear fijamente al piso de nuevo.-No temas, Kiku.-Le susurro en ingles, volviendole a alzar la barbilla, pero esta vez, solo dejando un calido beso. El asiatico asintio.

-S-Solo... Tráteme con cuidado... Arthur-san.-Pidio el japones, viendole a los ojos directamente esta vez. El rubio se sorprendio, pero volvio a formar una sornisa. Una sonrisa que solo el japones habia podido ver.

-No pensaba hacerlo de otra manera, Nihon.-Le llamo cariñosamente y volvió a besarle, tomando de imprevisto al japones, que no tardo esta vez casi nada en corresponderle. Ansioso de volver a sentir las mismas cosquillas por su cuerpo. El britanico siguió acariciando su espalda, mientras lo empujaba contra una pared y lo apresaba contra su cuerpo, dejando sus labios para pasarlos hasta su cuello. Kiku se sorprendió abriendo los ojos, pero luego hizo su cabeza a un lado, dejando espacio para que el otro lo llenara de besos. Soltaba pequeños suspiros involuntarios. Hasta que hizo una mueca de dolor y entre abrió los ojos. Notando la cara de satisfacción del pirata que le acababa de dejar una marca.-Quiero que recuerdes este momento cada vez que te mires al espejo, Kiku.-Le sonrió con superioridad y volvió a besarle.-Que eres mio...~-Esto hizo enrojecer mas al japones, antes de volver a sentir besos sobre su piel, que ahora se deslizaban por su hombro, conforme el ingles tirara mas del kimono hacia abajo. Dejandole mas espacio libre por recorrer.

Los suspiros y gemidos del asiático lo estaban volviendo loco. Le insitaban a ir por mas. Se separo y tomo de la mano al otro, guiandolo hasta la cama, donde lo dejo caer y se puso sobre él, con las piernas entrecruzadas. Kiku se dejo hacer. Ya había aceptado lo que hiba a pasar, y sinceramente, lo deseaba. Se estremecio cuando el rubio deslizo las manos por sus costados. Delinenado su figura por sobre la ropa, hasta que topo con el obi. Que, de una manera u otra, logro quitarlo y aventarlo a otro lado de la habitacion. El menor, sonrojado y nervioso, intentaba cerrar las piernas, pero las de Arthur entre las suyas, lo impedian.

-A-Arthur-san...-Musito, con los ojos entrecerrados y mirandolo de reojo. Respirado profundamente. El pirata comenzaba a abrir su kimono, dejandolo completamente expuesto. Estaba apenado. No recordaba que alguien mas lo hubiese visto desnudo. No en esos tiempos, al menos. Se encogió de hombros al notar como lo miraba el rubio. Parecia como si lo quisiera memorizar todo, no se perdia ninguna parte de su desnuda piel. Sus miradas chocaron y se tenso con la sonrisa que le regalaba el otro.

-Eres hermoso, Kiku...-Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de bajar a besarle nuevamente, pero rápido. Para separarse y quedar nuevamente hincado frente a su cuerpo expuesto. El japones, ahora que lo notaba, se sentía inferior. El ingles todavía conserbaba toda su ropa, pero, como si le leyera la mente, el pirata empezó a despojarse de todo. Empezando por su saco rojo, dejándolo caer pesadamente en algún punto de la habitación. Comenzó a desabotonarse los pocos botones de su camisa, seguido retirarse cada cinto, cada adorno. Dejo caer las botas y con ellas, su pantalón. Dejándose solo la cinta que tenia amarrada a la frente y... Sus boxers con la bandera británica. Kiku sonrio débilmente. Ahora se sentía mejor, y Arthur lo sabia. Volvió a juntar sus labios en un beso, sintiendo como su cuello era rodeado por los brazos del menor bajo de él.

Kiku solo correspondía el beso, acariciándole los dorados cabellos débilmente mientras que sentía como su cuerpo era tocado. Las manos del otro recorrían su cadera, bajaban hasta sus muslos y subían. Pasando por zonas muy sensibles que lo hacían arquear la espalda y terminar chocando su torso desnudo con el del ingles, que comenzaba a besarle el cuello, bajando por su pecho. Kiku suspiraba y gemía cuando el otro volvía a pasar por partes sensibles, lo que incitaban al ingles a hacerlo nuevamente y tocarlas directamente.

Pasaron la noche entregando su cuerpo el uno al otro. Debatiendo si era amor o solo un intercambio. Su cuerpo por su libertad. Pero por esos momentos, lo olvido completamente. Solo se concentraba en hacer sentir bien al otro y sentirse bien él también. En un mar de emociones y sentimientos, donde estaba confundido, nervioso y extrañamente le gustaba. Le gustaba todo lo que Arthur estaba y había echo por él. Le gustaba verlo todos los días, conversar con él. Rápidamente dejo de ver eso como algo de orgullo, solo disfrutaba. Acaso eso era..._¿Amor? _Volvió a dejar de pensar y solo se concentro en sentir...

Con las mejillas cubiertas por un tono rosado, la cabeza echa para atrás y suspirando ante las caricias que le daba… Arthur supo que el japonés ya era suyo. Entregándole su cuerpo por completo, para que lo hiciera como quisiera. Todo era tan perfecto, de no ser que todo se trataba de un intercambio. Pero el pirata no pensó eso, él solo se dedico a satisfacer y querer al japones, durante esa noche que, para él, se decidiría todo…

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Atrajo el cuerpo del japones contra el suyo. Cubriéndolos a ambos con una sabana. Le acaricio la cara y le quito un par de mechones de pelo sudados que caían en su frente. Paso su mano a acariciarle la espalda y ver como rápidamente el japones se quedaba dormido. Sin decirle nada, ni siquiera voltearle a ver. Para Arthur, con eso había dicho todo.

- Te quiero…-Musito, pero nadie le escucho. Le observo en silencio, contemplando como dormía, hasta que él hizo lo mismo. Dejando escapar una pequeña lagrima que rodo hasta el final de su barbilla y se perdió al caer al vacío…

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

El japonés se removió lentamente, despertando. Rápidamente la luz le calo y se llevo una mano para taparse de la luz del sol. Estiro la otra mano, esperando que se topara con el cuerpo del pirata, pero en vez de eso, solo pudo sentir…-¿Arena…?-Pregunto extrañado, abriendo los ojos rápidamente y…-¡¿Arthur!-Se incorporo rápidamente sobre la arena. Dio un vistazo rápido. Ya no estaba en el barco rodeado de piratas, ahora solo estaba la orilla de la playa… Solo. Sus extremidades se hicieron pesadas, el nerviosismo se apoderaba de él y las lagrimas comenzaban a acumularse en los ojos. Observo que a lado de él había una espada clavada en la tierra, sosteniendo una nota. Rápidamente supo de quien era dicho objeto y se acerco. Retiro la nota con cuidado y comenzó a leer.

"_Cumplí mi promesa, Kiku._

_Arthur Kirkland_"

Al momento de terminar de leer la nota, el japonés arrugo el papel contra su pecho, y fue ahí cuando dejo salir todas las lágrimas que momentos antes contenía. Mirando al gran y profundo mar, donde muy a lo lejos, se podía ver la débil silueta de un barco alejándose...

* * *

_¿Reviews~?:3_

Y ya~ Fue el ultimo capitulo. Los dos se quedaron solos por un malentendido~ Espero que les alla gustado. Anque, tengo un final alterativo, pero nose si escribirlo o no. Asi que ustedes deciden:3


End file.
